pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Snubbull
|} Snubbull (Japanese: ブルー Bull) is a Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 23. Biology Snubbull is a pink, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon with blue polka dots covering its body. It has loose skin that drapes to cover the lower part of its body, giving it the appearance of a dress. There is a small, blue ruff around its neck. It has a pronounced underbite, but it still has powerful jaws. Additionally, it has two earflaps that are flat, curved, and tipped with black, and a small, shiny black nose. Its feet are beige with three toes and a circular pink paw pad, while its arms are short and stubby. Snubbull, as seen in the anime, possesses the ability to use keen sense of smell to track things down. Despite this Pokémon's fierce looking face, it is very playful and affectionate making it a popular companion among women. According to The Complete Pokémon Pocket Guide, it is also very devoted and loyal. It is not aggressive and tends to prefer to scare away its opponent rather than fight. However, it is saddened that others run from its frightening appearance. Snubbull wander around . In the anime Major appearances Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull During the early Johto saga, beginning in Snubbull Snobbery, a chased 's and tried to bite his tail. She followed Meowth until evolving in The Trouble With Snubbull, and then returned home. Other In Pikachu's Vacation Snubbull is the leader of the group that fights against and co. This appearance made it one of the first few Generation II Pokémon to appear in the anime. A Snubbull appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. A Snubbull appeared in When Light and Dark Collide!, under the ownership of . Minor appearances A Snubbull nicknamed Winthrop under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer appeared in Snubbull Snobbery. A Snubbull appeared in Jessie's fantasy, in Three Jynx and a Baby!. A Snubbull appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga first traded her Snubbull with 's before but then they traded them again, having done so before The Might of... Metapod?!. Her Snubbull evolved into in the . Another Snubbull is seen as one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out With Slugma. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Multiple Snubbull appeared in A Finger Lickin' Battle!. In the TCG In the TFG One Snubbull figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: hangs around Pokémon Square. The morning after the end credits, it wandered into Luminous Cave and evolved into a . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , , , , , and }} |} |} extension}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Fairy)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 23, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Aqua Resort, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 174}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Lovely Kiss Snubbull|English|United States|5|February 22 to March 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Lovely Kiss Snubbull}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Snubbull|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Snubbull}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=210 |name2=Granbull |type1-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * The route that Snubbull swarms on in is also its National Pokédex number: . * Snubbull and its share their with and . They are all known as the Fairy Pokémon. * In early merchandise for Mewtwo Strikes Back, including the novelization, Snubbull's name is misspelled as Snubble. ** This also happens on the title card for Snubbull Snobbery. * Snubbull is named "Buru" in the Pokémon the First Movie Trading Cards. Origin Snubbull is based on a . Its and may reference the , a mythological creature in whose name literally translates to "dog fairy". Name origin Snubbull may be a combination of snub (a feeling of disdain, or a flattened nose) and . It may also be a play on snuggle. Bull is a shortening of bulldog. In other languages Related articles * Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull * Snubbull (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links |} 209 Category:Pokémon that run from battle Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Snubbull fr:Snubbull it:Snubbull ja:ブルー pl:Snubbull zh:布鲁